Shun Kurosaki/Gallery
Official Shun, face.png Full view Shun-2.png Shun First Concept Design.png|Shun's first concept design. Shun Concept Art.png|Shun's concept art. Shun in Riding Duel outfit concept art.png|Shun in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Shun's face Concept Art.png|Shun's face concept art. Jump V-Jump Yuya Sora Reiji Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg|Shun in V-Jump. Magazine Blaze Falcon, Shun, Crow and Raikiri.png Openings & Endings Burn! Arc V Op 2 Shun and Raidraptor - Rise Falcon.png Future fighter! Arc V Ed 2 Shun and Reiji.png Arc V Ed 2 Shun and Raidraptor Rise Falcon.png UNLEASH Arc V Op 3 Shun.png Arc V Op 3 Dennis and Shun.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png ARC of Smile! Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (1).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (2).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (3).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (5).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (8).png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png Trump Card Arc V Op 4 Shun in Riding Duel outfit.png Arc V Opening 4 Trump Card.png Speaking Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Shun and Gongenzaka.png Yuto, Ruri, Shun asleep.jpg Arc V Ed 4 Shun asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png Anime Episode 18 Shun Kurosaki mask 2.png Shun with no-goggle mask.jpg Shun, Tio, and Yuto.png Arc V Shun Duel Disk.png Shun mask .jpg Shun and Yuya.png Episode 21 Yuto stop Shun.png Yuto reasoning Shun.png Episode 24 Shun confronted by Masumi.png Arc V 024 Kurosaki VS Masumi, Hokuto and Yaiba.png Burning Rise Falcon.png Angered Shun in episode 24.jpg Shun and LDS.png Episode 25 Shun meets Reiji.png Yuto and Shun.png Episode 27 Shun and Reiji.png Episode 28 Sora and Shun passby.png Episode 33 Arc V Ep 033.png Arc V 033 Sora VS Kurosaki.png Episode 34 Shun escapes.png ArcV Ep 034.png Shun 23.png Shun2.png Shun escapes 2.png Episode 35 Arc V Reiji refused to let Shun assist Yūto.png Episode 41 Arc V Final 16 of Junior Youth 4.png Episode 43 Shun's attack.png Episode 44 Shun waiting.png Yuya ask Shun.png Yuya and Shun 9.png Yuya and Shun ambushed.png Yuya and Shun surrounded.png Episode 45 Arc V 045 Sora VS Kurosaki.png Shun with Force strixes.png Episode 47 Sora vs Shun 2.png Episode 48 Selena defends Shun.png Serena and Shun.png Arc V Ep 048.png Tsukikage, Serena, and Shun.png Arc V 048 Obelisk Force VS Tsukikage, Serena and Kurosaki.png Serena and Shun 48-1.png Episode 49 Arc V Gongenzaka and Shun.png Shun Pendulum Summon with Sawatari cards.png Episode 50 Arc V Ep 050.png Shun speaking with Serena.png Shun and Serena 50-1.png Episode 53 Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 58 Shun in a Turbo Duelist Outfit.png Shun, Gongenzaka, Dennis.png Shun vs Dennis 58.png Arc V Shun's D-Wheel.png Arc V 058 Dennis VS Kurosaki.png Shun and Dennis 58-2.png Shun vs Dennis Riding Duel.png Episode 59 Arc V Ep 059.png Gong, Shun, Dennis arrested.png Episode 62 Shun on ceiling.jpg Shun escape 1.jpg Shun escape 3.jpg Shun escape 2.jpg Episode 63 Shun in action.png Everyone assemble 2.png Everyone assemble 0.png Everyone assemble.png Everyone taken away.png Episode 65 Arc V Friendship Cup Participants.png Episode 73 Shun s.jpg Episode 74 Shun's entrance.png Arc V 074 Kurosaki VS Dennis.png Shun with Raid Raptor cards.png Shun 45.png Chase 2.png Shun in flame.png Dennis and Shun.png Shun in chaos.jpg Episode 75 Chase 3.png Shun's Rope Chain and Reactor.png The Resistance in chaos.jpg Dennis and Shun 2.png Dennis and Shun 8.png Shun stopped.png Shun stopped 2.png Episode 77 Shocked when Sergey brutally defeated Yuzu.png Episode 80 Arc V Crow vs Shun.png Episode 81 Arc V 81 Crow vs Kurosaki.png Arc V Ep 081.png Episode 82 Shun 82.png Shun 82-1.png Shun saves Tanner.jpg Crow and Shun.jpg Shun 82.jpg Crow and Shun 1.jpg Episode 90 Shun 91-2.jpg Shun 91-1.jpg Shun 91-5.jpg Shun 91-3.jpg Shingo, Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg Shun and Sawatari.jpg Sawatari and Shun 91.jpg Shingo Shun Tsukikage.png Shun, Tsukikage, Sawatari.jpg Episode 95 Shun, Reira, Tokumatsu, and Sawatari 95.jpg Ep95 Shun close up.jpg Reira and Shun 95.jpg Sawatari, Reira, and Shun 95.jpg Sawatari, Shun, and Tokumatsu 95.jpg Raid Raptors Army 95.jpg Shun in ep 95.jpg Shun and Raid Raptors Army 95.jpg Shun, Yuya, Gongenzaka 95.png Shun, Reiji, Reira 95-1.jpg Yuya and co on camera.png Episode 97 The Lancers 97.jpg Daimon, Tony, Shinji, Shun, and Crow 97.jpg The Lancers 97-2.png Episode 98 Shun 98.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 9.png ARC-V DVD vol 19.png Other Shun TFSP.png Shun manzai.png Shun manzai 2.jpg Shun manzai 3.jpg Category:Image Gallery